


Sufferer of Sun

by flowerbedofsouls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, pocpotterweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: Luna thinks about her mother and how she should start to appreciate the sun.this is for pocpotterweek on tumblr. luna is of colour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one for **[pocpotterweek](https://pocpotterweek.tumblr.com/)**. It's a bit late, but it's for _Saturday - Your choice_.

The sun is shining, and the heat makes Luna feel sweaty. She typically does not like being sweaty—she rather sits in the shadow on most occasions. However, today is not ‘most occasions’ and, as such, she stays and feels the sun warm her bare skin.

 

It does feel… _nice_ , in a way, though her mother used to say that the sun is bad because it makes your skin darker. It lived with her even after her mother passed onto the next adventure. Not that it has been much of a hassle, really, since the sun rarely decides to make an appearance.

 

She feels Ginny shift beside her, a soft moan escaping from the red-head’s lips, and their legs touch. Luna hooks Ginny’s leg underneath her own, just to make sure that she won’t lose her.

 

She does not like the thought of losing Ginny. To be frank, she quite hates it.

 

“What’re ya thinkin’ about?” Ginny mumbles, and hides her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looks at Ginny.

 

Luna does not really know what to say to that. What _is_ she thinking about, really?

 

She does not typically spend a lot of thought on her Japanese mother. She passed a long time ago, but there are some things that are harder to… break free from. Especially when it’s a dead parent.

 

Her mother did not like the sun, which is why she named her daughter Luna, as some sort of contrast. In a way, Luna has lived up to her given name. She does prefer the night over day, and she does prefer rain over sun. Weather does not faze her, though the sun does _bother_ her.

 

“Do you want to go inside?” Ginny asks, and lets her hand fall onto Luna’s hip. With a swift motion, Ginny has pulled them closer, and rests her cheek on Luna’s stomach.

 

“It’s fine,” Luna says, and she does not lie when she says it.

 

It feels fine, to be seated outside and let her skin taste the sun. It feels more than fine to feel her girlfriend’s touch, though it’s getting quite sweaty. It still is one of the nicest feelings she’s had, despite the fact she normally does not like sweating.

 

Today is just one of many days she gets to experience at Ginny’s side. A little sweat is nothing.

 

She feels Ginny pressing a kiss on her stomach, and Luna can feel the butterflies in there swarming before vanishing.

 

She strokes Ginny’s hair from her face. “What do you think about travelling the world a little, after the Quidditch Cup is over?”

 

“Do you mean like, exploring?” Ginny asks, and Luna can feel her lips move against her stomach.

 

“Yeah. It would be nice to find where the _Heliopaths_ are.”

 

Ginny rubs her cheek against Luna’s skin. “I’d like that. What were _Heliopaths_ again?”

 

“They’re fire spirits.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _heliopath_ ; hēlios (sun) -pathēs (-sufferer).  
>   
>  _in a lot of asian countries, you're advised to not stay outdoors or at least bring a umbrella sun-shade thing to hide from the sun. in this drabble, i decided to talk about that subject, while trying to portray luna's acceptance that sun is vital and is not there to hurt us (well... until it decides to explode, i suppose). i remembered that she mentioned a creature called_ heliopath _and decided to add that to the story as part of her combatting her mother's advice, because of the etymology of the name._
> 
> Read on [Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com/post/158863299986/sufferer-of-sun-for-pocpotterweek-belated). My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raresora) & [Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
